leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oval Stone
|} The Oval Stone (Japanese: まんまるいし Oval Stone) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. Despite being sorted along with other evolutionary stones in all core series games since its introduction, it is actually not an evolutionary stone, but an evolution-inducing held item instead. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 6000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Oval Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 1500. Effect Held item Causes to evolve into when leveled up during the day while holding it. This consumes the Oval Stone. Description |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is shaped like an egg.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It's as round as a Pokémon Egg.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Lost Tower | The Underground Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Rock Tunnel | (gift from Kay & Tia), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | (1500+ steps) |- | | Challenger's Cave | Black City /White Forest (Carlos), s Held by (50% chance) |- | | | s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), White Forest (Store 4) |- | | | |- | | | (regenerates) |- | | | Held by (50% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | Paniola Ranch | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains) Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) Held by (50% chance) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Oval Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Oval Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. Price |1000 |1 }} |} |} Effect If the player offers both a and Oval Stone at Luminous Spring, can be evolved into . This consumes the Sun Ribbon and Oval Stone. If thrown, it will deal 1 damage (2 if sticky). Using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |A surprisingly smooth, rounded stone. It allows a certain kind of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |} |} Appearance In the anime In One Big Happiny Family!, carved and made an Oval Stone for his newborn , which later helped her evolve into a in The Brockster Is In!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Oval Stone was mentioned briefly in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone. In the TCG An Oval Stone is featured in the artwork of the card. Trivia * The games' user interface handles the Oval Stone as if it were an evolutionary stone. ** The Oval Stone has the "Use" option when selected in the Bag, and when used it goes to the Pokémon party list like an evolutionary stone, but all Pokémon are always listed as "Unable". ** In Generation V, the Oval Stone is incorrectly categorized in the Bag as a general item rather than a held item. ** When sorting items by type, the Oval Stone is sorted with evolutionary stones rather than evolution-inducing held items. * The Oval Stone is the only Evolution item with "Stone" in its English name that is not an evolutionary stone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=渾圓之石 |zh_cmn=渾圓之石 / 浑圆之石 |fr=Pierre Ovale |de=Ovaler Stein |it=Pietraovale |ko=동글동글돌 Donggeuldonggeul Dol |es=Piedra Oval |vi=Đá tròn }} Category:Held items Category:Evolution-inducing held items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Ovaler Stein es:Piedra oval fr:Pierre Ovale it:Pietraovale ja:まんまるいし zh:浑圆之石（道具）